A conventionally known conveyor belt wear detection apparatus includes: a rubber magnet embedded in a conveyor belt; a magnetic sensor that is disposed below a front-side surface forming the outer peripheral surface of the conveyor belt, and detects a magnetic field from the rubber magnet; and an arithmetic section for estimating, based on a signal from the magnetic sensor, the amount of wear of the front-side surface of the conveyor belt (for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).